Dragon Ball Z Past Adventures
by The Panthion
Summary: On planet Vegeta we travel back and explore it's world. What if Bardock had something other to think about than his team? He must make decisions that will lead to the corruption of his morals, or enlighten new ones. Elsewhere, Vegeta is bored and goes out looking for something to do.


Far, far away in the deep reach's of space, in a galaxy where only the strong can survive. Lies a planet with warriors that have immense strength, where the most courageous fighters rule. This planet that has been defended from invaders for centuries. This planet is a place filled with life and luxury. The planet is one of the largest planets in the universe, with two suns, night lasts a mere few hours. Vine (pronounced vee-nay) is the name of this planet, it's inhabitants are known as Vinians. The Vinians do not rely of technology like most of the other planets do, but over the years as planet Vine has been protected from threats, spaceships that have crashed, have been used to help those who can not control the mysterious power called 'Ki', to live in new built home's. This planet was once ruled by King Jan and queen lulia, with a daughter, princess Nali. The Vivians have pointy ears, and bright orange skin.

The king is 6.4ft, Black hair, brown eyes, wears black armor on his right shoulder, red armor on his body, black pants, no armor on his left shoulder, both arms have red armor. The armor is thick, and cannot be penetrated by swords as it is a special armor that only the king wears. The queen wears a purple dress, and a gold crown, 6.1ft, she has green eyes and dark brown hair, she has no armor, because she feels that the king is too powerful for her to need it, because of this she has little battle experience. The princess wears a purple dress, she has green eyes like her mother, is 4.7ft, aged 11, she has been trained personally by a warrior, trusted by the king himself, named Uto. Uto is a veteran in combat, and has been by the king and queens aid for 7 years, nearly a decade. He is 6.3ft, he has blue eyes, Black hair. He wears a Black jacket and black pants. Silver and black armor on his arms, body and shoulders. The planet was under attack once more. A small group of space pods came swarming in, there were seven of them. Two of them landed in a village, where about 50 Vinians lived. The vinians approached the space pod, waiting for them to come out..

[Scene Change] [Freeza's soldiers] [Planet Vine]

"Hmm, Looks like we have company. Lets get this over with." The Freeza soldier, Appule said, after he checked his scouter. The two enemies jumped out of the pods and began attacking everyone in sight. The vinians were not strong enough, and were wiped out one by one. A sword appears behind Appule stabbing him in the back. "A-Appule! You insolent fool, you dare resist lord Freeza!" Screamed the other Freeza soldier. He began a barrage of ki attacks aimed at this new warrior that would pose a threat to the take over of the planet.

All of Freeza's men could see that one of them were wiped out, and another was trying kill somebody when they looked at there scouters. The all regrouped, moving towards the direction the power level was coming from. They all get closer, but remain a far distance away, they can see nothing but smoke. "I-Impossible, his power level is higher than-" One of them said in fear, another said "Move it, help him, before it's too late!" Sweat were pouring down his head, afraid of the difference in power levels. "Huh? His power level is gone." Unsure of what happened, they move toward the smoke. "Ugh!" Was heard, but nothing could be seen, no one in sight but thick smoke. "What was that?" One of them said, not realizing they were the one getting wiped out. BEEP BEEP! The scouter detected somebody, but it was still unclear of who it was. "There!" He shouted and prepared to charge forward towards where the scouter was showing, but was stabbed in the stomach by the foe, named Uto.

Blood dripping to the ground, he held the blade in place with his left hand, which is the hand he always holds his sword, he put his right hand around the Freeza soldiers neck and said, "How many more of you are there?". The last of Freeza's soldier, now taken down by Uto's hands revealed nothing. "Screw y-you! Hail Lord Freez-..." Uto pulled the blade up vertically, cutting him clean in half. " "AH!" Uto screamed as he used a powerful ki blast called 'urban strike' to vaporize the soldiers. "Uto, thank goodness you saved us!" The survivors shouted out, "But, not everyone was saved." The village elder interrupted. "Where is my son, Shin?" Uto asked the elder. Uto's son lives in this village, and Uto had left it to protect the king and queen but requested to go back to his village to check on his son once they received word that space pods had landed near his village. The king didn't want Uto to go to his village, and denied that he go. But the queen didn't want to upset the king, so she decided it would be wiser to remain quiet, and respect his kings decision. Uto however, did not. He chose to protect his son. "He went to the castle to find you. I assumed you saw him when you came here! I couldn't convince him to stay, that young boy is as stubborn as you are." Uto began thinking of the love of his life who died long ago in battle, but she left behind her a boy, that Uto had raised. His son is the only family he has. More of a trainer than a father, he still cares for his son Shin, and worries. Shin is only 10 years old, he has green eyes, black hair and wears a blue shirt with white pants, 4.2ft tall.

[Shins POV]

Lost in one of the many forest this planet has, but this one is unfamiliar to him. "Father!" I shouted, but I seemed to have gotten lost. 'What a strange place. How come no one found it before?' I thought to myself. The air become thin, colder and colder it got as I went deeper and deeper into the forest. I tried turning back, hoping it would get warmer if I did, but it didn't at all. It only got even colder. I could hear strange noises, but they did not bother me. "Getting hungry.." I said to myself as my stomach growled for food, begging me to fill my self with something to eat. With no animals around, there was nothing to hunt. "Where am I, and why the hell is it getting colder?" I asked myself. The planet has never felt this cold before, something must be very wrong. I found in a different world, I am not sure how I got here, but I maybe I can find a way back if I keep wondering through the forest. After hours of walking, growing even hungrier, I found myself out of the forest. It suddenly became warmer. I masked in the sudden heat and welcomed it's embrace. "Ah, that feels good." I said as my stomach growled once more. I heard what sounded like cheering, and saw in the distance a lot of people. "Huh? What's that?" I flew of the ground and boosted towards the sound, covered in yellow aura. I flew over the grounds, above the people below, there had to be hundreds, maybe thousands there. They were having what looked to be like some kind of tournament. They do not look like vinians, what are they? "Hey, look up there" a man shouted, "What is that thing?", "Where did it come from." more shouted. I grew nervous of the situation, but landed near a group of people to ask them some questions regardless of how it made me feel. "Excuse me, where am I?" I asked, expecting a reply, but received none. The crowd around me got bigger, and I was afraid they were going to attack me.

[Scene Change] [Planet Vegeta]

On planet Vegeta, the prince Vegeta has been sparring with fellow Saiyans. Each of which he has easily beaten, and he grows tired of weak challengers and hungers for stronger foes to battle. "My lord! The prince has requested that we bring stronger fighters. He's killed everyone he faced so far." The king looks at the Saiyan warrior that gave the princes message, and replied, "Hmph. Find someone that isn't a weakling and bring him to my son. If he isn't satisfied, then don't bother returning." The Saiyan soldier that gave the princes message left to find someone with enough strength to survive the punishment given by the prince. In the chambers where the young prince is, he waiting impatiently for someone to arrive, but grew tired of waiting, so set out in search of his own. He picked up his scouter and put it on, and then went outside.

Moments after leaving his chambers, the prince Vegeta saw a clash between two Saiyans in the distance. He looked at his scouter and saw the power level was high. Smirking, the prince flew towards the Saiyans. When he got there, he waited for the battle to end, to face whoever was the last one standing, knowing that he would make for a better challenge. "You think you can defeat me, Farick?", Nappa said right before he grabbed Farick and did a nose dive to the ground, Nappa flew up before he reached the ground, causing Farick to hit the ground. Farick is 6.6ft with short spiky hair hang over his face like a fringe, he has same elite armor as Nappa. "Heh heh heh. Not bad." Farick said to himself, lifting himself up of the ground. Nappa, standing behind Farick, dashed towards him, but Farick was ready and quickly turned around and used a large energy blast at Nappa. But Nappa dodged it before it could hit. "...What!?" Farick shouted. Nappa punched Farick in the back of the head sending him flying. "Too easy." Nappa said proudly. Then prince Vegeta caught Nappa's eye. "Huh?" He wondered to himself, wondering why the prince would be watching his battle with Farick. Nappa focused of the battle, rather than fly towards the prince. Now Nappa can show of his true power to the prince, but decided not to unleash his true power just yet. But Nappa had lost sight of Farick, while Vegeta never lost lost track whatsoever. Nappa looked at Vegeta, and Vegeta merely stood there, staring back. Nappa was then struck from behind by Farick, knocking Nappa to the ground. Nappa regained his stance, while Farick started firing a barrage of ki blasts at Nappa. Nappa, taking the ki blasts like it was nothing, unleashed his ultimate attack, an large focused explosive blast right at Farick, and Farick could only see smoke while he continued to fire ki blasts at Nappa. Suddenly Nappa's attack caused a giant explosion right where Farick was. A thick smoke awaits, and Nappa flies of the ground to see if Farick tried to escape. Vegeta had flown above the ground, before the attack was unleashed. The fog clears and Farick can be seen knocked out. Nappa has won the battle. "

Very good Nappa, but you're not finished yet." Vegeta stated. Moaning could be heard from Farick. Vegeta pointed his index fired and energy beam, killing Farick. Nappa didn't say a word to the prince, and instead waited for Vegeta to begin speaking. Nappa looked at the young prince, still waiting. "What is it Nappa? Why are you staring at me like that?" Nappa was caught of guard with that question and told Vegeta that Farick had a meeting with the king, and was training with Nappa before his meeting was due. "Hmph! Seems he's going to be late. You have shown great potential Nappa. I could use fighters like you by my side." Nappa was honored that the prince would ask him to stay with him, but was first curious as to why he would want him to, but Nappa then figured it was so he would do Vegeta's dirty work, which Nappa is more than happy doing regardless of whether he was on a different planet, or right beside him, and so accepted this great honor.

In another part of planet Vegeta, multiple Saiyans, all adults, in space pods depart to different planets to take control of them. However, in a meatery, where a female Saiyan by the name of Gine (Gee-Nay) is chopping meat and preparing a meal for herself and her husband. While chopping meat, her scouter she lest of the table to her right, detected someone flying towards her direction. She didn't have the scouter on, but she figured she knew who it was. It was Bardock, who landed near her and approached her. "I'm back." Bardock shouted smiling at Gine. Gine turned around and saw Bardock, and noticed he was holding a baby Saiyan in his arms.

"Huh?" Gine said, "A baby?" She asked. Bardock explained everything. "I found him after I landed back on planet Vegeta. Seems his parents were killed in battle, according to his parents old crew. They told me where they left him, as some stupid joke. I didn't find it very funny so I went there and took him. No one else was there, he was alone. I brought him here so you can look after him. I have more important things to worry about." Gine looked at Bardock, picked the baby up from Bardock's arm, and smiled at Bardock. Bardock has killed thousands of people on different planets with his crew, but Gine saw the good in Bardock, even if Bardock is too proud to admit it.

[Planet Algor] [Scene change]

On another planet, one that is governed in snow, three Saiyan teenagers are on there first patrol. Wearing the same armor meant for lower class warriors with red plates and black vest, Yakko, Aiden and Barbuda. Barbuda is the leader, leading his team through the blizzard. Being the leader, his plates or blue instead or red. The three Saiyans are flying together in search for anyone sign of life. "It's too cold here. I told you the planet is uninhabited, pointless. No wonder they'd send us here." Yakko, the weakest of the three, said, annoyed and bored. "Yakko is right," said Aiden, "we are wasting our time here. We should he-" "Be quiet!" Barbuda interrupted, "We will be made an utter fool of if this planet has ANY survivors when we tell king Vegeta. And he won't hesitate to end any of us over it. We will find and wipe out all that dwell here. Understood?" Barbuda shouted. "Understood.." Yakko responded. Aiden didn't respond, but the other two know he understands too. They continue flying and searching around, but can't find anyone. Barbuda kept pressing the button on the scouter, but the mist of the blizzard seems to be interfering with it's signal waves. Hiding, not far from the three Saiyans currently roaming the planet Algor the coldest planet in the east galaxy, is a large village under a force field barrier blocked from sight from the snow that covers it, they are monitoring the Saiyans through the planets well hidden camera's.

"Here they come. More of Freeza's men are close. Is the signal still active?" One of the villagers, leading the charge against the invaders said. He was referring to electronic jamming devices, built to specifically jam anything electronic, but they have built everything else to resist it's effect, unless it being used against them. "Yes, the signal is still strong. Not long until they get here. I have everyone ready." Another villager responded. "Good. Same as before." The villagers waited until the Saiyan threat came closer. They were prepared to ambush them. The Saiyans were flying towards an ambush, but didn't suspect a thing. "I don't understand, where is everyone? If no one is here, we should already have this planet right? Unless we're the first Saiyans to arrive that is." Yakko was thinking out loud. All of a sudden Barbuda was shot from the sky, taken out by a single precise ray beam to the head. Aiden was hit in the chest. Yakko was hit in the chest as well. They all fell to the ground. Barbuda and Aiden where instantly killed. Yakko was barely breathing. Laying on the cold snowy ground beneath them, quickly smothering in the heavy snow, Yakko looked over at his team and saw no life in their eyes. Yakko used his scouter to send a distress beacon, to with no chance of it going through, the signal was still being jammed. He kept clicking on the scouter to try and get through. "D-damn it!" He said, angry at the situation. He crawled into cover, and used his remote to deploy his space ship to his location.

Yakko is unaware that a jamming device is place, and didn't think the scouters malfunction had anything to do with it. His space ship was right above him and landed down, in front of him, he crawled himself into it and took of. In the sky the Gions spotted the ship. "Don't let them escape! Shoot it down!" Screamed a villager, as they all shot energy beams aiming at the space pod. Multiple shots hit the ship, but did minimum damage. Yakko felt like a coward, an angry look appeared on his face. In pain, but still able to breath, he went back to planet Vegeta, where he landed hours after leaving Algor. "Lets see what lord Freeza wants us to conquer today." Bardock said mockingly, flying towards the briefing station to see if a mission was a available to alleviate the boredom. He see's the space pod Yakko is in landing towards the planet, as well as a two others, but ignores them completely. "Toma, go to briefing station." Bardock said to Toma using his scouter to communicate. Bardock and Toma headed to the briefing station, and when they got there, the rest of the team were waiting as well. Bardock arrived first, then Toma moments later. Before Toma got there Bardock asked Selypa, "What you guys doing here? Did Toma send you?" "Yeah, he told us to meet up here and get ready for another mission." Selyma responded. Toma landed seconds later. "So, lets see what they have in store this time." The walked inside a large building, inside they headed to the top floor, they stepped on a platform that leads straight up. Suddenly Toma's scouter exploded. "What the?" surprised. "What was that?" Bardock asked. "I-I don't know. I think something's going on upstairs." Selypa was preparing herself to fly up, but before she could "No rush, we're heading there anyway. Besides, we're near the top." Shortly after they reached the top, where they saw someone on the ground.


End file.
